Make A Wish
by Blue Da-Ba-Dee
Summary: A little oneshot featuring an Arrancar pairing... Hope you like.


Just a little oneshot I wrote about a certain Arrancar pairing, one I really wish there were more of, and my first published Bleach fanfic and my first real shot at romance as well, so forgive me if it's not very good. A kinda-sorta songfic for Kissing You by Des'ree, off the Romeo + Juliet soundtrack... It's addictive. I might use it to write more for this or other pairs. Hope ya like. Praise, feedback, and constructive criticism is always loved, flames are always unwelcome.

--

For once, she'd been late and her boss had been early. Why? She's been in her room the whole night. Sulking. Not something she'd normally do. But she couldn't help herself. Her day had been spent at her window, staring at the stars.

Alone.

And it made her sad.

There was no one there next to her like there always was. Nobody's sleeve for her to tug on and point out the night's brightest stars to. Nobody for her to talk with and joke to and play around with, maybe tease a little. Nobody to giggle at and say, "C'mon, let's watch for shooting stars."

Nobody to sigh a little and lean against the window frame. And when she thinks she sees one, nobody to see or hear her when she bounces up and squeals with joy. Nobody to hear her say, "C'mon, let's make a wish!" and then look a little flustered.

"Let's wish together," she'd say, giggling.

Nobody to remain flustered, but a little bemused. Nobody to insist to that they wish together until finally he gives in, takes her hand, closes his eyes, and makes a silent wish that she can't know, only guess at if she's lucky, in time with her.

Nobody to look a little surprised and cutely confused when she won't let go of his hand and instead uses it to pull herself closer to him, then, laughing, throws her arms around his neck and gives him a kiss.

Nobody to give yet another flustered look, then smile, and mutter her name, and kiss her back.

No "two of us" to sit there, kissing on the starlit windowsill, until two Espada enter the room and call, "Quit making out, you two! We've got work to do!"

The scene played out in her head, making her blush and giggle, seeing everything and feeling everything. But when she played it again, all it did was make her loneliness worse. She wanted so badly for it to actually be happening, just like it was supposed to be. She wanted them to watch stars together like they always did. She wanted them to make their wishes, and she wanted them to kiss...

Her chest ached and her eyes filled with tears as they followed the bright trail of the star falling across the perpetually black Hueco Mundo sky.

Her wish would have to be for both of them. She took a breath, shut her eyes, allowing tears to tumble out and down her cheeks, and clasped her hand together.

All she could do was wish for him to come home.

And the moment she opened her eyes was the moment she heard the stampede of Numeros down the hall.

"What happened?"

"How'd it go?"

"I dunno. Let's go see."

"What's all the noise?"

"Grimmjow's back."

Grimmjow's back.

_Grimmjow's back!_

Immediately the weight in her chest lifted and she gasped aloud. In a joyous rush, she sprinted through corridoors past hordes of Arrancar, stumbling aside and staring after her, and into the main hall, where her boss stood off to the side. She leaped at him, squeezing one of his arms with both of hers.

"You're a bit late," he said, "Aizen-sama already told us what happened."

"But I'm not too late for the heroes' welcome, right?" she chirped.

He sighed, shaking his head before turning it down the dark hall.

Biting her lip and hugging his arm hard with anticipation, she followed suit and watched as Commander Tosen emerged from the dark and proceeded toward Aizen-sama's throne room. Next to appear, following close behind, was Grimmjow, a bit roughed up but with his usual wild eyes and smug, for whatever reason self-satisfied grin.

She couldn't breathe as she waited, and waited, and waited, prepared to give a big, tackling bear hug to the one she'd wished would come...

And then she exhaled, slackening her grip on her boss' arm.

Nobody else came.

This wasn't right.

The dark end of the hall remained dark. No flash of white masks or Arrancar jackets. It remained quiet, which was even worse. Surely they'd won. In that case, one would've heard them celebrating their victory in their rowdy way, laughing and shouting and bragging. If it had gone poorly, there should've been groaning, complaints, blames and insults being thrown.

It remained empty. Nobody else was there.

Looking up, she quietly said her Espada's name and he turned his attention from the commander and the Arrancar continuing towards Aizen-sama to her.

"Where are the others?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Where are his Fraccions? They went with him. D-Roy, and Shawlong, and Ilfort, and..."

He paused before answering. "They're dead."

And in an instant, her heart turned to lead.

She was paralyzed.

_No way. Someone's confused. He can't have died._

"Are you serious? You're joking around, right?" she managed to ask, painfully forcing a smile and a little chuckle.

"Of course I'm serious." Dead serious. Stern and expressionless. "Grimmjow took them all with him to hunt those people Ulquiorra ran into and got them all killed by shinigami. Who knows what would've happened to him if Tosen hadn't gone to get him."

Her thoughts swirled and screamed like nightmares.

"Even D-Roy?" she blurted out. She just had to ask. "Is D-Roy dead, too?"

"He was first."

No.

An inexplicable feling came over her. She felt cold all over. As if she were trapped in a pillar of ice. A million freezing shards pierced her insides like icicles. It couldn't be. It hurt to breathe. It hurt when her heart beat. It hurt to think. She wanted to scream, or cry, or something, but her lungs were frozen solid.

No. It wasn't possible. He couldn't be dead. She'd wished on the star for him to come back. They were going to stargaze. They were going to talk and make wishes. They were going to kiss and look at the beautiful, round, pure snow white moon... which the very though of suddenly seemed so cold, harsh, foreboding. It never had before... They'd always loved the moon...

They were going to do it all that night like she wanted. They had to.

She faintly heard her Espada calling her name.

_D-Roy, where are you?_

He called a little louder. She still watched the hall.

_Come on, D-Roy, I know you can't be dead..._

A little louder. Still nothing.

_Where are you now?_

A little louder.

_Where are you...?_

A scream in her ear, jarring, breaking enough of the ice for her to speak.

"Yeah! Yeah! I'm fine."

"You don't seem like it." A suspicious look.

"No, no. I'm fine. I swear."

She'd shaken off most of the ice surrounding her, but inside, it spread and spread.

"I'm going now."

She turned and exited the halls, and the moment she thought nobody was looking, she covered her face with her hands and ran as fast as her legs would carry her.

--

Later, Stark entered his room and found Lilinette inside, lying atop a mountain of his pillows, crying her eyes out.

FIN.

--

There you have it. Again, I hope it was all right... The worst part is probably the ending... I rushed that way too much. Heh, I love this pair. Lady Saru also wrote a little something for it, as well as other pairings. Want some good Bleach fic? Go check her stuff out. She's heckovalot better than I am.


End file.
